


Sugar Rush

by Fannibalistic



Series: Night Hawks [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Food Kink, Food Porn, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Kissing, M/M, Prison Sex, gay hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has a little treat in store for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts).



> One of the many Brownham fics I started a while ago! 
> 
> For the Brownham shippers, cos there REALLY aren't enough fics to keep us going, especially Miryam, brownberrypie & dontyouwantafanta.

Will sat up on his bed when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Matthew appeared outside the cell and unlocked the door. He was holding something behind his back.  
"What are you hiding?" Will asked with wry smile.

"I brought you a treat Mr Graham."

"A treat?"

  
Matthew moved his arm from behind him to reveal a carton of raspberry ripple ice cream in his hand. He opened it sitting down on the bed next to Will.  "Just swiped it from the staff cafeteria, after I gave everyone their 'special coffee' of course."  
Will put his hand on the plastic spoon to take it from him.

  
"Uh uh", Matthew said with a teasing smile, shaking his head. "You're the patient, I'm the care giver." He put the spoon in front Will's mouth. "Open wide Mr Graham."  
Will couldn't help smiling as he opened his mouth for Matthew. "Mmmm,"

"Is it good?"

"Mmm...I haven't tasted ice cream in so long. Thank you."

"My pleasure Mr Graham. What are friends for?" He held up another spoonful of ice cream to Will's mouth. He swallowed it slowly, looking back at Matthew.  
"I can think of something even better", he said, taking the carton from Matthew." Take off your shirt."

Smirking at the instruction, Matthew took his white t-shirt off. Will put a hand on his chest gently pushing him down onto the bed. He dropped some of the ice cream onto Matthew's body, making him gasp. It was ice cold, but it felt good. The way it stung his skin, like little bites to his flesh, turned him on.  Will straddled him, pinning his arms down on the bed. He bent down and started licking the ice cream off his chest and abs.

"Jesus... Mr Graham." Matthew closed his eyes, the sensation of Will's tongue was sending bursts of pleasure to every part of him. Will tipped the carton carefully again, dropping more ice cream onto Matthew's abs. He started to lick again, taking his time as Matthew arched his back underneath him. He wanted to taste his skin, his tattoos, savour every bit.  
Matthew was getting hard. Will could feel it against his own growing arousal. He pulled down his white pants, then bit into his boxers, tugging them off with his teeth.  
"Mr Brown", he said in mock surprise, "Have I made you this hard already?"

Matthew grinned, blushing slightly. "You always do Mr Graham."

Will smirked. He dipped his fingers into the ice cream carton then lightly traced along the length of Matthew's erection, coating his taut skin. Matthew moaned. He watched as Will bent down and licked the sweetness off every inch of hard flesh.  
"You taste like raspberries." He murmured as he moved back up Matthew's body. He put an arm under Matthew, rolling him on the bed, so he ended up on top of Will.

"Ohh," Matthew chuckled, "Well that was a swift move Mr Graham."

"I move quickly when I know what I want."

"And what exactly do you want?"

"You inside me again. Every inch of you. "

"I want to but I didn't come prepared this time, I was only bringing you a treat remember?"

"Use the ice cream."

Matthew raised his eyebrows, smiling seductively back at Will. He slowly took off Will's jumpsuit and underwear then scooped some of the remaining ice cream out from the carton. It was room temperature now, not too warm, not too cold. He spread it along himself as Will watched.  
"You know what to do Mr Graham."

  
Will opened his legs, pulled his knees to his chest. Matthew moved over him, pushing slowly into Will. He liked to start slow, keep him breathless for as long as he could. Make him wait.  

 Will breathed in sharply, closing his eyes. The ice cream felt cool inside him, but the heat of Matthew still burned, moving in and out. Lustful and strong.

"You look so good underneath me Mr Graham. Say my name again, I wanna hear you say it."

"Matthew." Will moved with him, the rhythm of his thrusts resonating in Will's chest, making his heart race.

"Tell me how good it feels."

"So good.....I need it."  
He held onto Matthew, feeling his skin burn with exertion and lust.  
"More....give me more", Will gasped . "...I always need more of you."

Matthew pushed deeper, thrusting harder, hitting the spot that made Will arch his back, eyes rolling up into his head.  
"Can anyone else give it to you like I can Mr Graham?"

"No...." Will moaned, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood, the metallic taste mixing with the creamy sweetness of the ice cream, and the taste of Matthew.  
"Only you." He grabbed the sheet, turning his knuckles white, pulling it into his fist. "Don't stop...don't ever stop."

"I'll never stop Mr Graham."  
Knowing Will needed him, that only he could bring him to the brink like this. He'd never felt so powerful.

"You're my...." Will moaned again, losing his words in the euphoria.

"What Mr Graham? What am I?" Matthew was so close, every word Will spoke pushed him closer to the edge.

"My weakness."

Matthew gasped feeling Will pushing back into him.

"And... my strength."

Matthew was overcome, he let go inside Will, throwing his head back, breathless and aching.  
Will released onto his stomach, already damp with his own sweat and Matthew's. He reached up, touching Matthew's face.  
Matthew took his hand, kissed it, and bent down to kiss Will's lips. He still tasted of ice cream. Will put his arm around him as he laid down and rested his head on Will's shoulder.  
"We should get cleaned up. Don't want anyone finding out what we do." Matthew stroked his hand across Will's chest, gently touching the scar left from when he'd been shot. "I couldn't give you up now."

"I couldn't give you up either."

"Did you feel like that...about him...Dr Lecter?"

"I thought I did but...he wasn't the man I thought he was." Will turned to look Matthew in the eyes. "I know who you are. You don't hide anything from me."

Matthew smiled back at him. "I'll never let you down Mr Graham."

"I know." Will said softly, stroking his arm. "Let's just lay here for a few more minutes."

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes, happy to lay in the arms of the only man who really knew him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Miryam in mind, 'cos she enjoyed my Hannigram ice cream fic so much ;) (Didn't want to give that bit away before the fic though) ;)


End file.
